


Moths

by JulienneJc



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's too many moths chilling out on the door and Dan refuses to go inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moths

We where heading up the pathway to the front door of my house. The side of the door with the light was cluttered with tons of the cute flying creatures known as moths. My mum and I were already in the house when we heard Dan scream outside. Phil, half inside and half on the porch-wood thingy turned around immediately.

Phil: Are you okay!? 

Dan: They're trying to bloody kill me!!

I looked at Phil confusingly, he didn't understand either

Dan: The moths!!

Phil: Oh! Just run pass them! (he said pleasantly)

Dan: I am not going up there! They're just waiting for me to get near them and then they will attack! They'll attack and kill! And attack me again! 

Phil: Dan, they're harmless. 

Dan: Oh yeah? That what they want you to think!

Phil: Dan! Just run pass them! I got the door.

Jule: You can do it!! (I cheered from the hallway)

Dan: Nooooo way!

Phil: Dan, I'm getting cold, please just hurry up? It'll be like ripping a plaster off

Dan: ANd then you die! You know what give me your shoe and I'll kill them!

Jule: NOO! DON"T KILL THINE PUPPIES!!

Dan: THEY'RE NOT PUPPIES THEY'RE MONSTERS! THERE FLUFFING DEVIL'S DEMONS!

Mum: Um whats going on? (My mum ask from the kitchen)

Phil: Dan doesn't want to come in because of the moths

Jule: He's trying to kill them!! SAVE THE MOTHIES!!

Mum: why don't he use the back door?

Dan: There's a back door?

Jule: Oh yeah.... 

Dan: To the back door!! (Dan starts to walk to the back and then he realized he has no clue where it is. He spins around when he reaches the end of the pathway.) Where's the back door?

Phil: (giggles)

Jule: I'll show ya! (I ran pass Phil and walked up to the very tall human called Dan) Hola

Phil: Yay WARMTH! (Phil sang finally able-ing to go into the warm house)

Dan: Why the hell are you barefooted?  
Jule: I don't like shoes, come on! We might see a skunk or a raccoon or a opossum! (I lead Dan to the back door)

Dan: you're kidding right?

Jule: or or a unicorn?

Dan: O_o

When we got inside, we where greeted by a happy cozy Phil. I was about to close the door behind us when surprisingly Dan turned around, stepped outside and faced the outside world.

Dan: Suck it moths! I'm to cool to get caught in your stupid plans! HA!

Phil: He's dissing the moths.

Jule: Yep -_-"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, comments your opinions please! Love to hear them =^u^=


End file.
